


Maybe its just talking in his sleep.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Harry is an actual sweet, M/M, Niall has a secret, Non AU, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Harry is almost home for the holidays. When a call to a tired boyfriend reviles plans for the holidays.--Niall doesn't know when to shut up. And Harry would never say he heard anything.





	Maybe its just talking in his sleep.

Niall laughed on the his side of the phone, he had had a couple of beers yet that wasn’t what had him in his current state. It was the lame jokes in the worst accents possible as he threw his head back yet again at another poorly executed joke holding his sides. 

“Seriously, lover. You got’s to stop. Im dying.” 

Harry’s voice sounded amused as he spoke of a truce. “Fine, but babe. Go to bed. Please your delirious.” 

“Can’t help it. Jet lag is a bitch and the brew tastes better than water.” Unable to stop the huge ass smile on his face. He was home for at least the better half of the holidays and just counting down the hours till Harry would be arriving to join him. 

“I bet it does. Can’t wait to have a beer with you.” 

Niall yawned and popped the bottle down he could feel the day finally settling. A sleepless flight and a day before of just non stop going. 

“Niall. Go to bed, I’m with you tomorrow… Get into bed. And I’ll talk to you the entire time.” 

Deciding that was a good deal as he got up and turned off the t.v. in the den. Rambling softly into the phone, things like how he wanted some new plants in his place. Or how he hoped next year he would get to put up the christmas tree with Harry. 

“I want that too. Now, hurry and wash up.” 

Turning the corner into his bedroom putting Harry on speaker as he kept trying to talk while washing his face.

“Ni, I can’t understand you. You wanted to what?” 

“To make you breakfast.” Half heartedly brushing his teeth as it started to hit him how tired he was picking up the phone with a quiet. “I’m getting so tired.” 

“You sound it. Are you almost done yet?” 

Humming quietly in agreement as he left the bathroom to the large bed the one he had spent months at a time thinking about. “I love my bed. It’s so comfy.” 

“It is. I can attest to that. Are you under the covers?” 

“Yeah just getting in. The only way this would be better if you were actually here sleeping beside me.” Niall couldn’t stop the yawns now as his head hit the pillow. “Shit. Sorry babe.” 

“No it’s fine, you sound tired. And I’m way too excited to share the same bed again. I dream about your arms.” 

Grinning to himself as he tried to sound cocky. “Bet that’s not the only thing you dream about.” 

“Oh, darling. I dream about the other parts too. A lot.” 

It had caused another bout of sleepy chuckles.”I’m sure we dream the same dreams… “ Sighing softer as sleep was already trying to claim him. “Harry… I miss you.” 

There was a soft coo on the younger mans side. “I miss you too, Ni.. With every part of me.” 

“Do you ever think about… you know, the future.” Heavy blinks turning into Niall attempting to just rest his eyes.

“Yeah, sometimes. When I have time to really think.”: Harry’s voice became soft like a sweet lullaby. 

“I think about it too. I think about you always being in it.” Niall tried to stiffen the yawn but it escaped him as he pulled the blankets up higher over his head. 

“Hmm, sounds like we have similar ideas…. You almost asleep?” 

“I think so..” Niall’s voice trailed off as he started to get closer to just falling asleep on Harry. So close that he didn’t realize he was speaking without thinking. “I can’t wait to Marry you.” 

In his sleep deprived mind he could have easily just been asleep and dreaming it. “Really?” The amused tone going severely missed on the sleepy singer. “And when are we going to get Married babe?” 

“Hmm.. Maybe in a year.” Breathing out heavily as he turned in the bed and found a more comfy spot. “I got a ring…. And it’s going to be stunning on your finger.. “ Accent thick in the sleepy state.

“Y-you got me a ring?” Niall was so close to being asleep that he barely heard the other on the end of the line. 

“Course..” It was taking longer inbetween words to finally get out what he was saying “Ugh… What?” Blinking his eyes open as he realized he must have started dozing off. “Babe I’m like seconds from being totally conked out.” 

“Okay.” Missing the mans gleeful tone, as he laid there all the lights out in his room and in complete comfort. “Go to bed. And I’ll be home before you know it.” 

“Wait.” Asking out before his boyfriend could hang up.

“Yes’?” Harry’s voice lingered with the quiet question. 

“Can you just talk a bit longer while i fall asleep. Just.. your voice is my favourite.” Getting a soft comply before the random words lulled him to sleep. 

Not realizing that he had just spilled his new years eve surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends.   
> Super long day today. But i did my best to have this up. Its just after midnight but im still counting it as Day 7! See you tomorrow. Any ideas let me know! i feel like i already need inspiration.


End file.
